Cultivation Methods
Martial Dao Methods Martial dao methods were divided into five great degrees of ‘mortal’, ‘spirit’, ‘saint’, ‘earth’ and ‘heaven’ degree (凡級，靈級，圣級，地級，天級). Divine (神) sits on top of heaven. They are then further divided into minor ranks ‘inferior’, ‘middle’, ‘upper’, and ‘supreme’ rank (下品，中品，上品，極品). Proficiency in methods divided into five achievement levels of ‘minor achievement’, ‘skillful’, ‘perfection’, ‘flawless’ and ‘great perfection’ realms (小成，純熟，大成，無漏，圓滿). Legendary Realm (傳說層次) sits on top of “Great Perfection”. Cultivation deviation (走火入魔): When a practitioner unsuccessfully battles their internal demons and their training backfires on them Generation Binding Curse (百世同心咒): The caster would refine their own soul and meld it into the unborn child of their pregnant love rival. Jiang Chen’s Martial Methods Eight Trigram Assimilation Formation (八荒攝靈陣): A battle formation in which eight people become one. The formation locks down the eight trigrams (directions) with spirit power and divides the air into eight sectors, completely locking the space down. Participants are able to attack and defend within and without the formation. Moonshatter Flying Daggers (碎月飛刀): A throwing dagger technique that could pierce the sun and moon and destroy the stars. Four accompanying abilities to be trained: “God’s Eye”, “Ear of the Zephyr”, “Boulder’s Heart”, “Psychic’s Head”. Also combined with two great techniques at an initial stage of power. *Flying Eagle Form (鷹飛式): mandates comprehension of the mysteries of wind, since it used the rhythm of wind to inflict bizarre and unexpected injuries *Pouncing Tiger Form (虎撲式): emphasizes the unbridled fierceness of water. It was as if the surging waves and sea were pouncing like a springing wolf, completely swallowing the opponent *Brilliance Form (流光式) *Lightning Form (閃電式) Nine Gates Incineration Formation (九門焚天陣) Nine Variations of Buddha’s Warrior Attendants (金剛九轉神通): Also known as “The Nine Transformations of Demons and Gods” (神魔九變). Body refining technique, the first five refine the skin, flesh and blood, bones and tendons, five organs, vital essence, the last four for art. Secret of the Nine Laughing Oceans (九笑滄海訣): Accompanying martial arts technique – V'ast Ocean Current Splitter' (滄海逆流刀) with seven total forms *Wave Slash (劈波) *Wave Breaker (斷浪) *Wave Surge (驚濤) *Soaring Dragon (升龍) *Withering Ocean (海枯) – Divine Aeons Fist (枯榮神拳): Boxing method that manipulates yin and yang qi. Its mysteries are many times greater than the Vast Ocean Current Splitter, encompassing the mysteries of nine cycles of blooming and wilting (life). Comprehension of each successive reincarnation cycle would double the technique’s power *Yin Yang Obliteration (陰陽磨) Supernova Point (爆星指): A point that can destroy planes of existence and continents The first: Skyblaze Supernova Point (天炎爆星指) The second: Profound Dark Supernova Point (玄冥爆星指) The third: Galaxy Supernova Point (銀河星爆指) True Acupoint Resonance (真穴共振): Method to locate acupoints within the body Vast Waves Method (滄浪訣): Jiang family hereditary method. Middle grade, could be practiced to nine meridians true qi. Offshoot of the “Secret of the Nine Laughing Oceans” (九笑滄海訣). Accompanying martial arts techniques of – Wave Breaker (破浪刀) – Sea God Fist (海神拳) Sixteen Kingdom Alliance Methods Divine Corona Fist (日冕神照拳): Moves are as if the corona, filling the air with divine glow and destroying all Eastern Amethyst Qi (紫氣東來訣): Created by an ancestor of the Eastern royal family. Method used in the process of founding the kingdom. Foundational portions encompass two martial arts techniques – Amethyst Cloud Palm (紫云掌) – Eastern King Point (東王指) Fire Python Sword (火蟒劍) Gangyang Thundersnake (罡陽電蛇): Lei Gangyang’s move Glamor (魅惑之眼): A way of attacking one’s consciousness Heaven Scorching Sutra (焚天大日經): Prized method of the Purple Sun Sect. Once this method is activated, meridians will go up in flames and the practitioner’s battle strength will increase explosively to become on par with the peak of the earth spirit realm, but with horrible after effects Lunar Vortex Illusion (水漩幻月波): Move containing 70%-80% of Yu Jie’s strength Prison of Heaven and Earth (天地牢籠): Iron Dazhi’s family legacy halberd technique. Makes use of strong spirit power to carve the air into countless prisons in a short amount of time, sealing off an opponent’s avenues of retreat and shutting them into the prison, setting them up for a ruthless trampling Raging Tide of Flames (怒焰狂潮) Sixteen Blows of the Raging Python of Flames (怒焰狂蟒十六擊) Scorching Green Ray (烈日青瞳): Radiant splendor shot from the eyes that can cut through the void and make it so that enemies hiding in the shadows and darkness have nowhere to hide Rushing Solar Thunderpalm (大日奔雷手): Top five technique in the Purple Sun Sect Star Harvester (摘星手): A Shuiyue faction technique. Frosty sparkles of light freeze the opponent solid Sword from the West (一劍西來): A way of concentrating true qi onto the fingertip and attacking the opponent with currents of true qi Tristar Incantation (三星訣): Three Stars Surround the Skies (三星拱天) Volant fire meteors (飛火流星): Locking onto a predefined area and raining down qi attacks Willow Step: Yanmen exclusive heritage, allows practitioner to move elegantly and quickly through the air Yin Yang Lotus (陰陽蓮花): Move from Xu Zhen, carried out by his chain knife